familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
DeKalb County, Indiana
DeKalb County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. Named for Revolutionary War hero Johann, Baron de Kalb (1721–1780), the county was created by the Indiana legislature in 1835 and organized in 1837. As of 2010, the population was 42,223. The county seat is Auburn . History The county was named for the heroic General Johann de Kalb, a Continental Army officer from Bavaria, who was fatally wounded at the Battle of Camden, South Carolina. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.74%) is land and (or 0.27%) is water. Cities and towns *Altona *Ashley *Auburn *Butler *Corunna *Garrett *Hamilton *Newville, Indiana *Orange, Indiana *Spencerville, Indiana *Saint Joe *Waterloo Townships *Butler *Concord *Fairfield *Franklin *Grant *Jackson *Keyser *Newville *Richland *Smithfield *Spencer *Stafford *Troy *Union *Wilmington Major highways * Interstate 69 * U.S. Route 6 * Indiana State Road 8 * Indiana State Road 1 * Indiana State Road 4 * Indiana State Road 101 * Indiana State Road 327 * Indiana State Road 427 * Indiana State Road 205 Adjacent counties *Steuben County (north) *Williams County, Ohio (northeast) *Defiance County, Ohio (southeast) *Allen County (south) *Noble County (west) *LaGrange County (northwest) Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Auburn have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1984 and a record high of was recorded in June 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in June. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the fiscal branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: A three-member board of commissioners combines executive and non-fiscal legislative powers. Commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered four-year terms. One commissioner serves as president. The commissioners also function as the county drainage board, exercising control over the construction and maintenance of legal drains. Courts: DeKalb County has a Circuit Court (75th Judicial Circuit) and two Superior Courts. By local rule, approved by the Indiana Supreme Court,Local Rule 17-AR-1-1, approved March 9, 2007, by the Indiana Supreme Court. the jurisdiction of the Circuit Court is currently limited to juvenile and domestic cases. Criminal, civil and domestic cases are heard in the two superior courts. Judges of each court are elected for six-year terms on partisan tickets. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare a party affiliation and to be residents of the county. DeKalb County is part of Indiana's 3rd congressional district and in 2008 was represented by Mark Souder in the United States Congress. It is also part of Indiana Senate districts 13 and 14, and Indiana House of Representatives districts 51, 52 and 85. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 40,285 people, 15,134 households, and 10,911 families residing in the county. The population density was 111 people per square mile (43/km²). There were 16,144 housing units at an average density of 44 per square mile (17/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.76% White, 0.25% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.33% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.67% from other races, and 0.73% from two or more races. 1.68% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 39.3% were of German, 20.8% American, 9.1% English and 6.9% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 15,134 households out of which 36.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.30% were married couples living together, 8.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.90% were non-families. 23.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.11. In the county the population was spread out with 28.00% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 30.30% from 25 to 44, 21.70% from 45 to 64, and 11.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 99.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $44,909, and the median income for a family was $51,676. Males had a median income of $37,322 versus $24,120 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,448. About 3.70% of families and 5.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.10% of those under age 18 and 8.50% of those age 65 or over. Education School districts *DeKalb County Central United School District *DeKalb County Eastern Community School District *Garrett-Keyser-Butler Community School District *Hamilton Community Schools Private schools *Lakewood Park Christian School *St. Joseph's Catholic School (Garrett) See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in DeKalb County, Indiana External links * DeKalb County Government * Maumee Valley Heritage Corridor *DeKalb County Visitors Bureau References * Category:DeKalb County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Established in 1835